ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Pokemon Crossover
Ash Ketchum makes an alliance with a few heroes. Characters *Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - *Misty (Jodi Benson) - *Brock (Robin Williams) - *Tracey (Steven Blum) - *May (Tara Strong) *Dawn (Jennifer Hale) *Iris (Katie Griffin) *Cilan (Neil Patrick Harris) *Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) *Kevin Levin (Scott Weinger) *Hellboy (Ron Perlman) *Bartok (Hank Azaria) *Optimus Prime (John DiMaggio) *Bumblebee (Jason Spisak) *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs) *Ironhide (John DiMaggio) *Jazz (Khary Payton) *Iron Man (Eric Loomis) *Thor (David Boat) *Captain America (Rino Romano) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Sam (Jennifer Hale) - revealed to be Delia Ketchum's secret identity! *Clover (Andrea Baker) *Alex (Katie Griffin) *Batman (Dennis Quaid) *Robin (Daryl Sabara) - when asked by Batman on why he's not dating Batgirl, Robin quoted, "If you hadn't fired me in the first place after my shot by the Joker, i would've dated her!", revealed near the end he lied! *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Starfire (Jodi Benson) *Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) *Raven (Tara Strong) *Leonardo (James Arnold Taylor) *Raphael (Nolan North) *Michaelangelo (Mikey Kelly) *Donatello (Mitchell Wittfield) *Master Splinter (Jeff Bennett) *Peter Parker/ Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) *Beowulf (Ray Winestone) *Alan Ketchum/ Lir (Jeff Bridges) *Simba (Matthew Broderick) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Genie (Robbin Williams) *Draco (Sean Connery) *Freddy/ F.R.O.7. (Ben Kingsley) *Goliath (Keith David) *Hudson (Ed Asner) *Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) *Lexington (Thom Adcox Hernendez) *Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) *Eliza Maza (Sali Richardson) *Prince Derek (Howard McGillan) *Princess Odette (Kari Wahlgren) - using the late Michelle Nicastro's tone! *Puffin (Steve Venovich) *Speed (Steven Wright) *Jean Bob (John Cleese) *Batty Koda (Robin Williams) *Toothless (Frank Welker) *Boggy/Grendel (Crispin Glover) *Eric the Spellbinder (Yuri Lowenthall) *Princess Kyra (Maggie Blue O'Hara) Villains *Gary Oak/ Gelvarod (Tim Curry) *Man-Dragon (Travis Gould) *Rothbart (Mickey Rourke) *Shredder (Steven Blum) *Megatron (Clancy Brown) *Starscream (Travis Gould) *Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) *Blackaracnia (Cree Summer) *El Supremo and Messina (Brian Blessed and Billy Whitlaw) *Mok Swagger (Don Francks) *Scar (Jeremy Irons) *Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) *Ursula (Pat Carrol) *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) *Slade (Jeremy Irons) *Ruber (Gary Oldman) *Drake (Tim Curry) *Sorron (Wally Kurth) *David Xanatos (Jonathan Frakes) *Ultron (Mark Hamill) *Fox (Lauren San Giamco) *Wolf (Clancy Brown) *Dingo (Jim Cummings) *Jackal (Matt Frewer) *Hyena (Cree Summer) *Coyote (Jonathan Frakes) *Venom (Travis J. Gould) *Loki (David Bowie) *Mandy/Serrifas (Cree Summer) *Catwoman (Gina Gershon) *Joker (Michael Weatherly) *Penguin (Tom Kenny) *Britney/ Gelvarod's Mother (Angelina Jolie) Plot After a Mission gone wrong in the World of the Avengers, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man were sent to another dimension where Time hasn't changed! Kang meets his ancestor Jafar who was imprisoned inside the limbo of Secrets! There he also encountered the most baddest villains in history! In the Pokemon World Ash is about to compete in the Unova League, and while he battles with Pikachu against a formidable Trainer, he sees a vision of a Baby Dragon being killed by a shadowy figure, which makes him lose focus at first but regains his conciousness! He wins the Grass Round, but tells Cilan, and Iris about the vision, Cilan was mortified, and Iris was jealous because she didn't gain a Dragon Vision! Everyone was angry at Iris's complaint, Brock comes to Ash and sees what Ash saw in the vision, May was horrified of the details, Dawn cried about the young Dragon, Tracey went into thoughts! Misty comes in a knows that Ash was telling the truth! Then a Portal opens sucking Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Iris, May, and Dawn down the portal, and Gary sneaks in when no one else were looking! As they all fly through the Portal, Ash rams into a wall, and hurts himself, and he doesn't know he is in a castle that belongs to Princess Kyra, But Kyra was a kind and understanding person who took care of Ash and tended his wounds! Misty was also cared by Kyra when she rammed herself on the Thrown! Brock would've talked in gaga land but was out cold! Then Three Color Essances (Beings) which are Simba, Ariel, and Genie places themselves inside Ash, Misty, and Brock, and made them older, wiser, and more understanding to their environment! Misty was transformed into Starfire revealing to be her true form, She didn't like it at first, but Ash in his more man like form, and Mewtwo form was falling for Misty, and Brock shocked to see this and dropped his jaws! Man-Dragon watching them was bitterly jealous! In another kingdom, Derek and Odette and our favorite trio Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob finds Iris, and Cilan on top of the lake, Speed goes to wake Iris, and Jean-Bob takes Cilan's bow off to test it on himself, but Cilan grabs him and puts him on his chest, and even tied him! Puffin laughs at Cilan and Jean-Bob, but then sees the Hulk! Derek sees Iron Man who tells him that it's not the Forbiddon Arts, but codes from an ancient race of beings known as the Kirakians! Captain America comes with a manner of respect to inform Derek and Odette that they are from another dimension! As for Thor, he shows them the ways of Asgard in their obstacle course! As for Dawn she ends up in the Dragon's lair, and meets Johanna's true identity Serrifas/Hyena/Mandy! Dawn also realizes the young Dragon from Ash's vision was herself, and was nearly wounded, if it weren't for her human form which would be immune to attack! Serrifas was shocked to see Dawn wounded like that, Jackal who was in the shadows was infuriated! Man-Dragon was fiery and flies to Dragon Mountain to talk to Draco who is now the Dragon King! Toothless was Draco's informer! He tells both Serrifas, Jackal, Man-Dragon, and the other Dragons of who is the culprit! May and Tracey ends up in a city called Manhattan and meets Eliza Maza, and the Manhattan Clan to face Xanatos and his schemes! Back in with Ash, Misty, and Brock, they see the return of Prince Soron, but the guards dimwittedly closes the gates causing Sorron to fall into the moat! Then the guards open it causing the Draw Bridge to land on Sorron! All the Dragons in the mountain were laughing at the guards incompetence! Then they notice Sorron's sword sticking out of the draw bridge, and when the guards closed the Draw Bridge, Sorron then berated them! Drake even had a good laugh too! Category:Crossover films Category:Pokemon